


Save Me From Myself

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Saving Janet from herself really shouldn't have been that much fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/gifts).



"You are _not_ going to battle that vampire again until you're all healed up and rested," Natasha insisted, dragging Janet away from the quad. She had been in her white spy suit, going through the underground tunnels looking for another entrance into Fury's hidden vaults beneath the campus. Of course the sound of combat drew her attention, and she popped up and out of a vent on the quad in time to see Janet sprawled across the ground. She was covered in cuts and bruises, yet was trying to push herself up to throw more punches again.

"I'm fine!" Janet insisted in a whine. "I'mma hit her again!" She thrust out her jaw as she looked at Natasha. "You can't stop me! I want blood!"

"She didn't turn you into a vampire, did she?"

Janet stopped and thought about it. "Nope, no bites. But that would be cool, wouldn't it? I'd be undead and strong, and even more cute and sexy than I am."

"Vampires are dead, remember?" Natasha said, hitting the buttons on her gauntlet to open another grate to head down into the tunnels. "You're coming with me. I don't trust you not to get yourself into more trouble."

"So says the woman going around underground or aboveground in a box!"

"It's a disguise!" Natasha insisted. "People say all sorts of things when they're relaxed!"

They jumped down into the tunnel beneath the quad and the grate levered shut. Janet pouted at Natasha and stomped her foot on the ground. "I was winning!"

"You were not!" Natasha told her, incredulous. "Look, we're going to head somewhere else. I think I have some med packs stored up somewhere. I need to do another inventory anyway."

"You don't go to the infirmary when you're hurt?"

"And then give them access to blood and tissue samples?" Natasha scoffed.

"There is such a thing as too paranoid, you know."

"Never."

Janet snorted and shook her head. "All right, then. Lead on, MacDuff."

"It's lay on," Natasha corrected. "And I don't think we're enemies, are we?"

"Definitely not. But keep me from winning a fight and I'll definitely sock you one."

"I'll keep it in mind," Natasha replied dryly. She led the way through the tunnels, Janet stomping around behind her in her boots.

***

Janet looked around the area critically. It was a larger area in the vents beneath the sidewalks, a junction point that had gotten blocked off when buildings had been shuffled around. "So where are we, exactly?" she asked, frowning. "This place is kinda gross."

"Which is why you making this suit stain resistant and antimicrobial is a bonus," Natasha told her with a smile as she moved toward the salvaged shelving and file cabinets shoved along one wall. "How many scrapes do you actually have?"

"Do you honestly think I was keeping count? I was trying to smash her face in!"

Natasha sighed. "If you don't self monitor, how are you going to know what you have to heal?"

"It'll heal up completely if I wait long enough," Janet reasoned, plopping down gracelessly on the mat near Natasha. It seemed clean, at least. Still, she could think of at least a dozen ways she could upgrade the space, make it look brighter, and have more than the grungy sewer aesthetic going on in the area.

"No, we need to get back out there, keep our campus safe."

"Wait. Hold up. _You_ want _our_ campus safe. Are you a body snatcher? Life model decoy?" Janet paused. "Oh, ew, please don't be Enchantress under an illusion spell."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You sure she didn't hit your head too hard? Because that was awfully nonsensical, even for you. Of course I want the campus safe. Why do you think I keep trying to solve the mystery? Why do you think I go down here or break into Fury's office? There are other vaults down here, other secrets. I'm going to find them all."

"Oh. Okay. That sounds like you," Janet said, relieved. "Carry on," she declared loftily, waving a hand in Natasha's direction when she approached with the med pack.

With a sigh, Natasha sat down beside Janet. "We're going to need to take those clothes off."

"You know, if you just wanted to get me alone and naked, you didn't have to play this game," Janet announced with a laugh.

"Uh, what?"

Janet looked at Natasha's wide eyes and incredulous expression. "Oh! You weren't hitting on me? You seriously wanted to treat the wounds?"

"...Yes?"

She actually pouted at Natasha for a moment, then shrugged. It pulled on her sore muscles and cuts, making her wince. "Okay, good point. Heal me first, then we talk about hitting on each other," she said brightly.

With a put upon sigh, Natasha opened the pack as Janet began taking off her clothes. "You know, just because you flirt all the time doesn't mean that everyone else does."

"But why not? We're young, we're cute, we're in college. We're _supposed_ to flirt and make really questionable decisions."

"Those questionable decisions are getting you hurt!" Natasha blurted, looking up in exasperation.

Seeing Janet wincing as she was taking off her jacket and boots, Natasha sighed and put aside the med pack. She helped Janet, hands surprisingly gentle for all that they efficiently divested Janet of all clothing. It left her naked in the vent junction, but it was warm enough that she didn't get too many goose bumps.

It wasn't cold enough to dampen Janet's libido, though, and she licked her lips invitingly before posing and preening in front of Natasha. "Like?"

Natasha licked her own lips and gave Janet a small smile. "Yeah, actually."

Janet's answering smile was a manic grin. Then she squealed and launched herself at Natasha, giving her a messy kiss on the mouth. The press of the buckles and zippers on Natasha's suit into her skin rubbed against some of her scrapes, though, so Janet had to back up a step with a gasp of pain as well as desire. "Oh."

"Wow," Natasha murmured, eyes locking with Janet's.

"See? I'm awesome."

"And you have really impressive road rash," Natasha pointed out.

"Figures _that's_ what has you impressed," Janet pouted.

"What's also impressive is how often I want to roll my eyes at you or sigh in exasperation. Every time I think of the danger you put yourself through—"

"But I'm tough! I'm as tough as you are!" Janet cried, waving her arms around dramatically. It tugged on the scrapes, making her wince and choke back a cry of pain.

"Lie down," Natasha sighed, pointing back at the mattress. "Let's get the salves on those before they get infected. It's SHIELD issue, not to worry, so it shouldn't scar."

"If I got scars, I could dress up as a pirate for Halloween," Janet said, a bright note to her voice.

"There's such a thing as going too far for costuming."

"Never!" Janet cried, throwing herself backward in an imitation of a swoon. "Do with me as you will, Natasha."

Snickering, Natasha took the jar of salve to apply it to the scrapes. Janet moaned a little at the contact. "You have such a light touch," she murmured appreciatively, eyes sliding shut.

Natasha eased the salve into Janet's skin using a circular motion. "I have many talents."

"You can say that again."

"I have many talents."

Janet burst out into laughter, eyes opening as she wagged a finger at Natasha. "That was just awful. You're not allowed to tell dad jokes like that."

"But I love my odd sense of humor," Natasha protested with a grin, easing her way to apply salve across Janet's chest. Her tough was light and sensual, making Janet gasp at the contact. "And I think you like it, too."

"You're hot and sexy and fearsome. Of course I do."

Natasha grinned at her and let her fingers slide around Janet's nipple. "So let's see what else I can do that you like."

The salve went to the areas of Janet's skin that truly did need to be treated. Natasha added ordinary skin cream to her fingers and smoothed it onto the rest of her flesh. Janet was oddly quiet and compliant; her breathing hitched and she whimpered with need on occasion, but she let Natasha do her work without making any comments or urging her to go faster.

Her reward was a tender kiss on the mouth as her fingers slid between Janet's legs. Now Janet let out a squeak, and she grasped hold of Natasha's shoulders. When she pulled back, grinning at Janet's wide eyed gaze, Natasha couldn't help but feel pleased with herself.

"Really? You're really interested?" Janet cried.

In answer, Natasha curled her fingers inside of Janet and began to move them slowly in and out in a steady rhythm. "I'm a _spy,"_ she murmured, lips curling into a smirk. "I can't just tell you, you know."

Janet tightened her grip on Natasha's shoulders. "You are the best spy that ever spied before," she declared in adoration.

"So you approve?" Natasha purred, still pumping into Janet.

She moaned and nodded. "Hell, yeah. Gimme more."

Never one to be shy, Janet pulled Natasha down so that they could kiss again. This one was greedy and full of desire, licking into Natasha's mouth. She spread her legs wider, giving Natasha better access, which Natasha fully took advantage of. Janet let out a breathy moan when Natasha pulled her fingers out to rub at her clit, slicked with Janet's own wetness. "You want me to be loud?" Janet asked, voice fracturing. "Because keep that up, and I'm gonna scream."

"Then I'll just have to silence you," Natasha replied, smirking.

And sure enough, as Janet jerked and writhed beneath Natasha, heading toward an orgasm, Natasha leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. She swallowed Janet's cries, and caressed a breast with her free hand. Janet writhed, leaning into Natasha's touch, and tried her best to unzip or unbuckle parts of Natasha's outfit.

Natasha didn't let up, amused by Janet's inability to take apart a costume she had made. She worked Janet's clit with the steady strokes that made her fly apart, and rubbed her nipple relentlessly. Janet was slippery from her own juices and the lotion, inner muscles clenching tightly around Natasha's fingers whenever they slid inside.

Giving up on getting Natasha out of her clothes, Janet did her best to massage her through the fabric layers. When Natasha broke the kiss after muffling the noise from Janet's second orgasm, she longingly grasped the buckled and pulled her closer. "I wanna fuck you, too. I wanna be inside you, taste you," Janet whimpered.

"Maybe next time. Or when I'm through with you."

"Oh," Janet gasped, and clutched hold of Natasha tightly. She wasn't done yet? Natasha had _more_ planned?

She moaned long and loud when Natasha closed her mouth over a breast. "You're the greatest spy _ever,"_ Janet cried, pressing herself into Natasha.

Natasha lifted her head to laugh. "If this is what it takes to save you from your own recklessness, maybe I should let you loose every once in a while."

"Yes, yes, yes," Janet panted, grinning at her. "As long as you do this all the time."

"I'll get this area soundproofed," Natasha promised, then kissed her again as she rubbed Janet's clit hard and fast, drawing her toward another precipice of pleasure.

Definitely a better plan than singlehandedly attacking a vampire without armor.

The End


End file.
